joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Favorite Page 3
STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS. THIS PAGE WILL TAKE ME WEEKS TO COMPLETE. "I might be evitable. Might not. 50/50." Summary You know how some Joke Battles Wiki pages are just a wanked page that takes 3 seconds to read because it boils down to every stat being higher than every other character? Well turns out there are also pages that contain 6.02*10^23 Pictures, 6.02*10^23 Songs, a couple copies worth of War and Peace worth of content, and you deserve a university degree for being able to read it, and another for understand the whole thing? I have too much free time. Let's go baby. I don't call people baby but it sounded right in that context. Summary of the Actual Character Favorite Page 3 was born by the name of Alejandrejandrejandrejandro von Ripper von Gregorian Meatgrinder von Von von Ranbunter XXXV after an accident writing his birth certificate. His family was one of the richest families in the world due to owning the single watermelon farm that produced every single watermelon sold on Earth. Alejandrejandrejandrejandro von Ripper von Gregorian Meatgrinder von Von von Ranbunter XXXV worked happily in the Watermelon fields until he was eventually visited by The Geas Triple Crossed Double Reversed Angel of Einsteinian Unrelative Theorum of Quantum Hydraulics. While Alejandrejandrejandrejandro von Ripper von Gregorian Meatgrinder von Von von Ranbunter XXXV was originally skeptical, he was brought into the light by seeing The Geas Triple Crossed Double Reversed Angel of Einsteinian Unrelative Theorum of Quantum Hydraulics summon one of the Six Tyrannosaurus Crexes who had bound the Milky Way. The Geas Triple Crossed Double Reversed Angel of Einsteinian Unrelative Theorum of Quantum Hydraulics revealed to Alejandrejandrejandrejandro von Ripper von Gregorian Meatgrinder von Von von Ranbunter XXXV his calling in life, as a Cosmic Being that was responsible for committing both Great Good and Great Evil. The Big Guy in Charge of The Geas Triple Crossed Double Reversed Angel of Einsteinian Unrelative Theorum of Quantum Hydraulics looked upon him and decided that Alejandrejandrejandrejandro von Ripper von Gregorian Meatgrinder von Von von Ranbunter XXXV was his third favorite person, and found out about him from a piece of paper, thus his name. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 3-C | Low 2-A | High 1-A | -1 | Low Memetic | 11-A | Garbage Tier | Low 6-A | Low 5-C | High Garbage Tier | Beyond the Concept of Tiers | Ocean Tier | Fake Memetic | Tree Level | 10-C | 10-B, Potentially 10-A | 40-C | -6 | -468,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 | -480,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 | 7. Name: Alejandrejandrejandrejandro von Ripper von Gregorian Meatgrinder von Von von Ranbunter XXXV, Favorite Page 3, Nakykylantomapatatomakimilopomoviasabilokominotranaivaykalar, The Primordial Existence, Number Nine Origin: The Spot (I'm making all of this up on the spot) Gender: Male/Female/Watermelon/Dead/Literal Attack Helicopter not even a meme he's a helicopter/Stealth Helicopter Age: 1.2821918x10^27 * 1.726596x10^22 * Googolplex Human Years/Dead Classification: Watermelon/Dead/Literal Attack Helicopter not even a meme he's a helicopter/Stealth Helicopter Powers and Abilities: Knife Manipulation, Inhuman Throwing Knife, Discord Manipulation, Resistance to Drugs (Did 8 grams of steroids) Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level (Was thrown aside by a rat that was bloodlusted from eating a seed from Yggdrasil No. 676. Couldn't lift an axe without first doing 8 grams of steroids.)/'Galaxy Level '(Yeeted a Crex off a cliff. Drank his own blood.)/'Low 2-A '(Created a new tier which should put him at at least this level. Cut through the tiering paradox created when Samuel created and/or destroyed 1000.5 universal space-time continuums.)/'High 1-A '(Broke Yog-Sothoth's favorite mug.)/'''-1''' (Prevented the negative effects of Azathoth waking up.)/'Low Memetic '(Was a meme, but only to one person.)/'11-A '(Turned himself into an infinitely thin sheet of paper.)/'Garbage Tier' (Said Mustard's handgun being 8-C made sense. This proves his brain has negative mass, and therefore his body has negative mass.)/'Small Continent Level '(Held his pee for two hours on a car ride.)/'Small Moon Level '(Destroyed the truck that was carrying the moon when it was taken down for maintenance.)/'High Garbage Tier '(Is a trash bag full of shrooms.)/'Beyond the Concept of Tiers '(Slapped the embodiment of a paradox in the face.)/'Ocean Tier '(Became Macbeth, who could have turned the entire ocean red, apparently.)/'Fake Memetic '(Claimed to be Memetic. He wasn't.)/'Tree Level '(Cut down a tree while dual wielding chainsaws.)/'10-C '(Couldn't lift a gas can.)/'10-B, Potentially 10-A '(Punched multiple holes in drywall easily. Accidentally caused moderate, if temporary, pain to his targets while holding back. Could reach 10-A by crashing at full speed.)/'40-C '(Is an underscore on a college kids essay about why Mustard's gun's scaling makes sense.)/'''-6 (Went back to the beginning of thought and removed the underscore from existence.)/-468,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000''' (Almost said reptilian while stating his tier. Removed the word Rosebud from every single fictional work ever conceived.)/'''-480,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 '''(Altered all of Fiction again, but we don't know how because his changes were never reversed, and we live in the world where he altered our fiction.)/7 (Stated to be able to destroy a town, or possibly even a whole mountain. We don't know, so he's Tier 7. Created Fromnono so he could create a verse where Mustard's gun isn't 8C.) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Super Genius. Created the human body of Fromnono. Created Bread for the first time. Stated to be able to hold off Jerald Hawksforth in court for an entire hour. Category:WIP Category:Wip